Battle of the Bands
by BernkastelMiracleWitch
Summary: Takuya is happy that he is finally dating someone, but his best friend finds out that the 'girlfriend' is not even a girl. Should she tell Takuya that he is actually dating a guy and that he happens to be on the run from a hitman? Or should she just keep quiet and just focus on her goal of making the greatest rock band ever? But hey, she might find romance herself in the process.
1. Prologue

Battle of the Bands

Summary: Takuya is happy that he is finally dating someone, but his best friend finds out that the 'girlfriend' is not even a girl. Should she tell Takuya that he is actually dating a guy and that he happens to be on the run from a hitman? Or should she just keep quiet and just focus on her goal of making the greatest rock band ever? But hey, she might find romance herself in the process. 04x02 crossover.

* * *

The door opened and a girl entered in a rushing manner. Her styled hair was now all wild, due to the sprinting.

"I'm home! Mom, what's for dinner?" she panted, shoulders going up and down. She put a hand on the wall for support.

Her mother ignored the question. "Do you have to rush and enter?" she said with an exasperated sigh. "Get ready for dinner. We're having donkatsu."

"Yesss!" said the energetic girl. She turned to go to her room and change, but then looked back and said, "I only ran because I wanted to be the one who came home first!" she went back upstairs, her feet making noises by each step.

Not very later, the door opened again and this time another girl entered. "I'm home, Mother," called out the older-looking girl. She stepped out of her heels and put them in the shoe rack. A sigh came out her lips when she spotted a pair of sneakers laying carelessly on the floor, unorganized. She picked them up and placed them next to her heels.

She was about to get a glass of water when she heard someone behind her say "Ha!"

"I beat you! I got home first!" said her younger sister arrogantly with her arms crossed. "Wanna know how?" she said, leaning forward.

"No." The older girl took out the jug full of water from the fridge.

Apparently she didn't care about her sister's answer. "I ran! I ran all the way from school, and ran up the stairs because the elevator was too slow!"

"Dinner's ready," called out their mother, stopping the one-man show.

* * *

"So girls, anything special happen in school?"

"Not really," I said. "Except for the fact that Izumi was being such a bit-"

"Whoa whoa!" said my mom, offended. "Say the 'b' word and I will ground you for a week."

I groaned. "Well, Fake-Italian chick was making fun of my name again."

"Don't listen to her," said my sister. "You have a lovely name given by Grandmother who was an extraordinary person, and you should be proud of it because it symbolizes the great love that she has given you."

"Oh!" exclaimed my mother in awed joy. Her eyes had tears and I looked away to hide my face so that I could keep myself from laughing. Who the hell says that kind of crap? And there she was, my mother, looking at my sister with tear-filled eyes from being so touched by the poetic little statement which probably was said just to impress my mother. Well, it didn't impress me.

"...Whatever. So how'd your day go? Still busy with your band crap?" I said, cutting my donkatsu into rather large portions; I opened my mouth big and wide and shoved a piece in.

"It's not _crap,_ Unhasu." said Ara. "Don't mock what I like." she cleared her throat and said, "The Battle of the Bands concert is coming up soon. It's a very big deal for me, so I don't want you to make fun of it."

I felt a little sorry about that. "You're right. My bad, Ara. Sorry. Well, you won last year, and the year before. Won't be so much different this year." I took a sip of water and changed the subject. "How was _your _day, mom?"

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I got into bed and stared at the ceiling. I bit my lower lip.

Ara was always better than me. Always. She was prettier. Smarter. Nicer.

...Better yet, perfect.

So maybe... maybe if I beat her at something she REALLY wanted to succeed at...

* * *

The next morning in school, the first thing I did was look for my friend Takuya. Until...

Thud!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. Orimoto Izumi looked at me and played coy.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about... I guess I was unaware of my surroundings because I was amused about your name? I mean, seriously, 'Unhasu?' Even I don't have that alien name_." Well duh. You're a Japanese person, just because you stayed in Italy for a couple of years doesn't mean you're a foreigner, or a half-half like me._

I sighed. "When are you going to stop with the immature jokes?"

She smirked. "Until you get Takuya to go out with-"

"Drop dead."

"Why not? _You're_ not his girlfriend! He's perfectly single!"

"Yeah, but he deserves someone _way _better than you. We've been friends ever since we were little and I know for a fact that he won't go out with a girl who puts on a whole lot of nauseating perfume and dresses like a-"

"Are you saying that I dress like a _slut_?" screeched Izumi, pushing me to the ground. I raised an eyebrow; she jumped to conclusions real fast.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but slut works too," I said casually, standing up.

"Ito, you are going. To. Be. Sorry." said Izumi with fire in her eyes as she poked me on the chest with every single word. Her face lit up. "Oh, goodie. Mimi's here. Hey, Mimi! Over here!"

Great. A brunette Izumi.

Tachikawa Mimi started walking towards us, but stopped when she saw a redheaded boy. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm and the two instantly started making out with each other.

"Ugh! That girl is no help!" yelled the blonde, stamping her foot. I raised an eyebrow. She shook her fist.

"What, you gonna hit me?" I scoffed. "Go ahead, I'd like to see you try." I popped my knuckles and neck.

I loved intimidating people. Why? Because it made Izumi gulp, huff, turn around, and eventually go away.

I started walking towards Takuya's locker, until someone gave me a playful push on the back. I turned, and smiled at my friend Kanbara Takuya. With a toothy grin on his good-natured face, he said, "I saw everything back there, you alright?"

"Of course I am. Oh, by the way, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." he said.

"How good are you with the guitar?"

* * *

**Well there goes the prologue XD This story is mainly Takouji (yes, its BL deal with it) but has some NL pairings too. Not only characters from Frontier will appear, but there's Adventure, 02, and Tamers characters added.**

**~The ultimate music love story begins~**


	2. Didn't Know You Have a Girlfriend, Buddy

Battle of the Bands

Summary: Takuya is happy that he is finally dating someone, but his best friend finds out that the 'girlfriend' is not even a girl. Should she tell Takuya that he is actually dating a guy and that he happens to be on the run from a hitman? Or should she just keep quiet and just focus on her goal of making the greatest rock band ever? But hey, she might find romance herself in the process. 04x02 crossover.

**Disclaimer**: IU is a name of a Korean singer. I love her so much that I just** had** to steal her name ;)

* * *

**IU's POV**

Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just ask me if I play the guitar?"

"Yes."

"I don't, but I know who does. Minamoto-san is a good friend of mine, she's good with the guitar."

"Oh yeah... the girl with a boy name."

"What is up with the guitar anyway? You need lessons?" said Takuya, confused.

"No, I'm going to create a band. And then we'll kick Ara's ass by winning in the Battle of the Bands this year."

Takuya's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. I'm committed." I said sternly. "She's always topping me. She's better than me in school, in talent, in looks, everything." The last bit was said more to myself.

Takuya turned and gave me a funny look, but the look quickly dissolved into a grin as he spotted the very person I needed to see.

"Minamoto-san!" I called. The girl turned to face who called her name, and I received a cold glare. Or maybe those eyes were naturally cold.

"I heard you play the guitar," I said, running up to her with a smile. I didn't get one back. She only nodded, and flinched when she saw Takuya call her name.

"Kouji! What's up?"

I thought to myself. Why would a pretty girl as Minamoto have a boy's name? But then again, _I_ shouldn't be the one to make comments on people's names.

"...Hey," said Minamoto, without looking straight at us. Her cheeks had a slight shade of pink. I raised an eyebrow. Did she have a crush on Takuya as well? I turned my head to look at Takuya, who was wearing a stupid grin on his face. What the hell?

I paused and cleared my throat. "I heard you play the guitar. I was thinking you could join my band."

The raven-haired girl looked at me directly and said, "Who's in it currently?"

This time it was my turn to blush. "Well... if you join, that will be you and me."**  
**

Minamoto rolled her eyes and went away.

I threw my arms up in the air. "Shit," I said with frustration. Takuya laughed.

"It'll be alright." he said, patting me on the back.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

Apparently IU was going to assemble a band. And she knew squat about music to begin with. The girl can't even read sheet music!**  
**

It's like a newborn baby trying to run for a marathon.

I tried to stop the marathon baby, but I realized that IU was serious about it. I'm her friend-the best I could to is support her.  
I was too deep in thoughts to hear her, but I caught some of it at the end.

"...better than me in everything."

I stopped and looked at her. She shouldn't degrade herself so much. I personally think she's better than Ara in the looks department; in fact she- oh jeez, what the hell am I talking about? IU's my best friend, not to mention that I already have a girlfriend.

I then stopped, because I didn't tell anybody about me and Kouji, not even IU. My face lit up as I spotted Kouji getting her stuff in the locker.

I watched IU rushing up to her in excitement, and Kouji looked pissed. Apparently IU had ruined her morning just by saying hi.

Walking up, I caught Kouji's stare and she twitched.

Blushing slightly, she said hello without even looking at us. I grinned; this was what I loved most about her. She was so cute at times like this! Then I caught IU staring at me suspiciously, so I quickly tried to erase my grin.

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

What the hell? A band? Hell no!

I slightly took a peek to look at Takuya, and he was grinning at me. His friend was looking at him suspiciously, but I'm sure she didn't know about our... our...

I mentally let out a groan. I'm a _boy, _not a girl. I had to cross-dress because I had to hide my identity from _him__, _and sure enough I end up with a boyfriend. My father told me to look, or at least act like a girl if possible, so I decided to... to...

_One damn sunny day where damn birds were chirping and the damn sky was so blue, I felt like shit because _he _was after my life. He may look for Minamoto Kouji, but he'll certainly be looking for a boy and not a girl. 'Just relax dammit, and do everything possible to convince people that I'm a girl.' __ I decided to ask some random guy out, because apparently that was one requirement to being a girl according to my dad. The tanned brunette over there was sitting alone, so I came up to him and asked with no emotion on my face, "Do you want to go out with me?"__ and he just looked at me, surprised. Of course he was - nobody just randomly asks you out. There was an awkward silence and I walked back to my seat, cursing mentally._

Listen, people, I'm not gay. I'm just 'dating' Takuya so that I will be considered a girl in front of _him!_

I didn't really mind cross-dressing, as long as I didn't get to have my cover blown in front of _him _or his men. I actually found it okay, because girls wouldn't be clinging on to me like in my old school. All I needed to do was change inside the bathroom for PE classes and that was pretty much it.

In the end, the answer to this annoyingly cheerful girl was no. I don't like to mix with others.

* * *

**IU's POV**

As we walked together after the cold rejection, I decided to ask.

"Are you dating her?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Takuya, cheeks heating up. "I mean, dating who? I.. I I mean.."

With a smirk I continued. "Well, you never grin like a clown in front of other girls, and she blushed when she saw you. I'm sharp as a tack, buddy."

"Don't you think I would have told you if- oh fine," said Takuya, giving up. "We_ are_ dating. But somehow it's like hanging out with a guy though."

"Oh? How?"

"Well, there wasn't really intimacy between us..." he paused, scrunching his eyebrows to think. "To think of it, it's like spending time with you. We don't really do anything besides playing games and soccer. Oh, but we do play Tekken."

"Pfft! Then are you even sure you two are dating?"

By the way, kids, Tekken sucks.

"Well she came up to me one day and just said, 'Will you go out with me?' and I thought it was a joke until she went back to her seat. So at the end of class I said yes and we started to hang out."

Not exactly the Romeo and Juliet storyline, is it?

"What! Why didn't you tell me any of this? When did this start?!"

"You never asked," said Takuya with a shrug.

"By the way, Minamoto seems to be very.. uh, anti-social. When's the last time you guys went out on a date?"

"Uh, let's see.." said Takuya, pretending to think. "there was no last time."

My jaw dropped. I needed to arrange a double date or something for them; but the only decent couple I know is Sora and Yamato, but they're closer with my sister rather than me. But Ara did tell me those two broke up a while ago... She said it apparently was 'temporary' but... but...

* * *

Sora Takenouchi started to yell over the phone.

"How could you?! I only said that we needed a short break from each other, not a complete breakup! ...No! I'm not overreacting! How could you just instantly start going out with my _best friend_?! I don't know what's worse, the fact you're seeing another person right after I ask you to pause our relationship, or that you're dating a _guy, _or that you're dating my _friend_?!"

She started to cry.

"Well you know what Yamato? You're a real jerk! ...Don't admit it, you're now making _me _sound like a jerk! ...Is that all you can say? _'Okay'_? And the worst of all is that you didn't tell me and I had to find out from Miyako!"

She sighed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"...Alright. ...Yes. ...We're going to talk about this though. The three of us."

* * *

"Wanna come over on Saturday?" Takuya asked to Kouji. School had ended, and the two were going home together. Normally Takuya would go home with IU, but now that she found out about him and Kouji she decided to 'let them be alone'. Takuya couldn't help but blush at that comment. Especially when she had said it with a snide grin.

"Sure," was the reply. Takuya waited for him to say something else but no other words came out of his girlfriend's mouth. He bit his lower lip, and reached for Kouji's hand. Kouji jumped, surprised at the warm feeling on his hands. Neither of them said anything and refused to look at each other to hide their blushing, but as the tanned fingers coiled around the smaller ones, both their lips curled into a smile.


End file.
